


One Shot

by Tariff



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tariff/pseuds/Tariff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunshots heard throughout the school dividing the students from their safe haven into fear as they scattered away from flying bullets. He was alone, alone in the locker room. His body shook from whatever adrenaline that was left over, whatever rush was left that was sipping out his body. He lied broken... who is left alone and injured inside a school with a shooter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I remember thinking back before season 4 of Glee when I thought they did a good job attacking things on the show that I would like to see them do a episode of a shooting. What I had thought of was far different from what Glee came up with but it was odd when I watch the episode in season 4 I literally said 'I think they should do a glee episode of a school shooting.' And little behold that was what happened in that episode, I thought it was odd and even thought there are thousands of stories about that episode. I wasn't planning on writing a story about it however, the idea came to mind over the time and it was in a list of unwritten stories that I thought of. AND SO! here is my story :)

The halls were dead quiet, not a souls in sight not since the shots were fired almost five minutes ago. How the school clear out so quick was a mystery, they never moved that fast not until now. Rooms darken, debris spread, voices screamed, but there wasn't a soul. The ones who were able to get out scot-free of scars were the lucky ones, and then there were the students who weren't so lucky. The few students with fresh wounds, openings near their arms and legs new to what they had before arriving to school that day; no one expect for this to happen.

Half of the glee club was in the choir room safe and sound, only missing a few of their members. Joe and Sugar were not at school that day, lucky them. Coach Bieste was present when Will Schuester invited her, hoping to clear her up however that failed when the shots ran off. Three members were missing, where were they?

He heard the shots fire off as well as the others, and as well as the others he ran for safety. He was nowhere near the choir room; he had to make one last run before catching up with his best friend in the choir room. That was the one time he told his friend to go on without him, that he was going to be right behind him. He wasn't going to take that long…

He was alone, alone in the locker room. His body shook from whatever adrenaline that was left over, whatever rush was left that was sipping out his body. He lied broken, in recovery position against the lockers in the dim lighting of the room. He could feel the white blinding pain in his leg, he knew he only damage his self even more when he ran for safety. When he was out of harm's way his body then crash against the metal cubbies where has been ever since, fighting to breath right.

However he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried to calm himself down, breath right, kept quick; it was a losing battle. He swallows squeezing his eyes tight, then breaths out threw his nose. His body stills for a moment, what felt like five minutes of quiet he was started out of his mind when he heard a banging noise. Someone was coming, but he didn't know who it could be, unless it was the shooter.

The boy's eyes snapped open, he wasn't in good shape to run on his leg again, and his injury was already bleeding out heavy. The boy was covered in red however were the bullet connected with his side of his leg; it was a maroon coloring. He reaches down shakily palming the bloody spot, when collecting enough of his own blood he moves his hand away up to his side and presses down. He repeats a few more time before stopping when his new wound looked legit.

The McKinley Titan slowed down his breathing the best he could, it was time to let his acting kick in, he was already pale from the blood loss, so that wasn't a problem. He needed to hold his breath for a few seconds… for a while to give the illusion that he was… he shuts his eyes dropping his hand to floor, he couldn't bring himself to think about it. The banging noise sounds off again this time the shooter was coming in, he was in and the teenager was still.

The gunman enters into the locker room, his heavy boots tap slowly but loud against the floor however, he stayed still. The victim could feel the shooter's presence around him. The man examines the younger boy lying motionless on the ground in his school's cheerleading outfit. He had notice the resemblance from the girls in their cheerleading outfits if he wasn't mistaken, they were called the 'Cheerio's'.

The gunman take in his pale completion, the wounds over his body before leaving from the locker room after giving the room a full once over. After the door bangs behind him the teenager could hear his eerie footsteps walk away calmly down the hall before disappearing.

Moments later he gasps sucking in enough air his lungs were fighting for. His breath spasms before his cough fit broke it off; he leans his head back into the locker to collect himself before he made his next move. He needed to leave the school but feared that it could be more than one shooter; also he was nowhere the exits. However, he was close to the choir room. They had to be there, they were safe, all of them; and that's where he needed to go.

He sits up first before pulling himself over to the wooden benching in the locker room to support him up. It was a fight to the top and a lot of hissing and fighting off screams however he made it. He sat on the wooden bench before pushing himself to the lockers as he holds his hands out to stop him from colliding with the metal red cubbies. He was already sweating; he looks around before moving to the locker room exit, almost there.

The halls were quiet however the person could have been anywhere, what the male cheerleader had not known was that the person was on the other side of the school; nowhere near him. He stayed near the lockers as he limps his way to the choir room. He holds in his cries, his fears and keeps going. He keeps up a steady pace however everything changed once he heard a door shutting. He glances back quickly; the sound was coming from behind him.

The boy swallows throwing his eyes back to his path when he sees the choir door shut then hearing the noise again. He begins to freak as he pushes himself off the lockers and moves quickly towards the door. He was coming after him, he thought, he wasn't going to make. He needed to make it; he moves faster ignoring the pain in his leg as he full on sprint down the hall. He didn't stop until his body slams up against the door scaring the other's in the room.

"Can someone help me? I need help…please…" the boy slides down the door trying to control his breathing.

His left shoulder was squish between his body and the door as he lies against the wood breathing. He heard whispers from behind the down and what sounded like Mr. Schuester or maybe someone else.

"Please someone help, I'm alone… I swear…" he turns around hearing the noises becoming louder. He swallows hard and closes his eyes… "Please…"

The door opens quickly and his body almost tumbles to the floor when arms caught him; then dragged in. It was their teacher who operated the door and it was a blonde boy who caught the cheerleader. Dragging his body out of the wooden doors way, the teacher shuts and locks it back.

They kids muffled out cries against their hands when they heard a loud banging sound against the door. It was what they heard next was both frightening and relief. It was a relief when Sam heard the boy's cries and quickly recognizes the voice as Blaine.

The blonde moved towards the door but was pushed back by their teacher, "no Sam!"

"Mr. Schuester its Blaine! We need to help him!" Sam jerked forwards trying to fight off the firm push. He fixes his shirt and stares into the teacher's eyes.

They heard the boy's voice again this time Mr. Schuester recognized the senior's voice as well it was shaky and scared; he needed help.

"Alright stand here," the teacher held out his hand holding off Sam. He eases his way to the door putting his ear close to it when he heard the last 'please'. He removes his ear and breathes and slightly opens the door then even more to get a better look. That was when the boy's body almost falls to the floor; the teacher goes for Blaine however Sam catches him.

Sam takes hold and pulls Blaine farther into the room while Mr. Schuester quickly shuts and locks the door behind them, before turning to Sam and an injured Blaine. Sam lows Blaine to the floor and knees by him, Schuester could see the boy was in pain, there was blood soaking his right pants leg and same spot on his side not as much as his leg though but dark enough.

"Blaine hold on buddy," Sam spoke to Blaine.

"Was he shot in two places?" Artie questioned in a whisper.

The Coach Bieste looks around for more supplies for Blaine trying to find anything to help the boy from bleeding too much. Sam took off his flannel shirt and was beginning to press it against Blaine's side when he was stopped. The boy was trembling as the adrenaline was seeping from his body, beginning to get cold.

"My leg…" the older senior spoke weakly.

Both Sam and Schuester looks Blaine, "what?" Ryder looks back in disbelief as well as he searches for the piano cover for Blaine.

"I was shot… in the leg." He pauses while Sam puts pressure against his knee he hisses before continuing. "I was in the locker room when he came in…"

"Wait he shot you in the locker room?" Mr. Schuester questioned.

Blaine shakes his pale sweating face slowly, "I was hit before I made it to the locker room. Ran in there for safety…" his wounded hazel eyes stares at his teacher. "He was coming so I made it look like I was hit twist."

"Alright," Mr. Schuester nods.

Kitty had taken off her jacket and gave it to coach Bieste which handed it off to Schuester. With the help of scissors they cut off the thick piece of the back and wrapped it around Blaine's leg before tying tightly. Blaine hissed however he was fine from whatever numbness or adrenaline he was feeling from the run over here. Jake took off his shirt for a pillow for Blaine. Sam placed his shirt over Blaine's trouser for the moment; Schuester was gone and in his absents Blaine calmed Sam as Sam calms him.

"Sam," he pulled the boy out of his mind.

"How much pain are you in on a scale of one to ten?" Sam tried to joke.

"My legs' really numb…" he shivered. Ryder locates the piano cover, he crawls over and hands it over, helping to lay it over Blaine to warm him, "thank you…" he whispers.

"No come on Blaine you need to stay awake," he gently shoves his friend; he wanted to pull his friend into his lap.

He watches as his best friend blinks awake, it was only Sam and the coach by Blaine; they didn't want to crowd the injured senior. Once trying to fight off sleep was losing the coach pulls the boy in her arms and holds him until help arrives.

Will left Shannon in charger while he went to search for Brittany; he only hoped Tina was safe when he only came across the blonde cheerleader in the bathroom with two other students. They creep back to the choir room in case the shooter was still alarm. Once Schuester knocks on the door to be open a swat member shooed them inside. Brittany ran to Sam and glances down at an injured Blaine still fighting off sleep.

"Where's Blaine?" Schuester questioned not seeing Shannon holding him at first it was then they heard 'all clear!' when they finally broke away from their spots.

Without a second to waste, Mr. Schuester was out the door looking for help for Blaine. Brittany pets Blaine's sweaty hair, replacing her hand with her lips; kissing him on the forehead before asking if Tina was here. Once Schuester lead the swat member into the room in came second was a stretch that was on standby outside the school. They wisps Blaine away but not before Tina could witness her best friend on a stretcher, Sam holding her back.

Everyone was there for him waiting inside the waiting room; packed with friends, students, Burt, Carole, and Finn who was on the line with Kurt, Santana and Rachel. Blaine's mother was the first of his family to make it down to Lima to be with him, his father tried desperately to make it their quickly. Mrs. Anderson heard about the news on the way home from work by the radio station which cut through the classic rock station with urge news.

She quickly in that moment tried her son's phone however when she couldn't reach him she dialed her husband. For awhile no one could contact Blaine's parents it wasn't until his the hospital contacted the worried mother of the boy. Soon after that she zipped down to Lima and she's been in the waiting room for that last 24 minutes ever since. Mr. Anderson enters right after the doctors gave them news on the boy.

Blaine was lucky, no arteries were hit from the gunshot wound; however he would need plenty of rest off his leg until he heals. Words that would not suit well with the senior, he was in glee club, they were having regionals coming up; he couldn't let his team down. Even with that not being the main thought on their minds, they knew Blaine's mind would go straight to that.

30 minutes follows in the wait for Blaine until he finally returning from surgery and placed into a room. His room contained his parents, Burt, Carole, Finn, Sam, Tina and Brittany while the rest of the students who were in the room had left with Mrs. Anderson promising words; she agreed to give updates, Mr. Schuester took home a few. They were also company by Shannon; she felt a small connection with the male cheerleader, she held onto him when he was becoming wearily.

The boy's parents were present by the boy's bed, Burt and Carole. Finn took Tina to the cafeteria for coffee company by Coach Bieste; anything that could get her mind straight. In the corner in a few hospital chairs were Sam and Brittany in silence. When Finn returned a couple of minutes alone they knew the coach took Tina home, she wasn't emotionally sober enough to be there; Finn promised updates.

Mrs. Anderson was silent, she watches over her son as she continues to sleep. Mr. Anderson silently talked with Burt while Carole sat with her son. Blaine sleep peacefully in the all white hospital bed, his hair disheveled from surgery, his skin wasn't the same beautiful olive tone skin that matched his mother's perfectly. He always took after his mother, while his brother took after his father. The bed made him look small, the white sheets clashed with his skin and everything else with the room. Mrs. Anderson didn't want to try and think about how tiny her son looked, she hated the thought of anything worse happening to her son.

He was only shot… as if the word 'only' was ok, it wasn't but in this situation it was better. She wasn't able to see her son; she took in what Tina was saying. When she seen Blaine and the images flooded into Mrs. Anderson's mind, she questioned them about his injuries however it was Sam who told her correct. He was only shot once… only once.

Burt and Mr. Anderson were chatting quietly when Mrs. Anderson spoke. "Sam, thank you for helping Blaine." she turns to the teens in the back of the room. "Maybe you guys should head home; your parents must be worried sick."

"I live with Burt and Carole, live with Burt and Carole, since my junior year of high school. But…"

"I can take them come Mrs. Anderson," Finn offered.

The blonde didn't want to leave; he didn't want to leave his best friend. Brittany had spoken to her parents, they knew of the situation and yet it was getting late, so she should be getting home. Brittany stands up stretching her legs still holding hands with Sam as he is kept seated. It wasn't until Finn gotten up, collecting the keys from his mother to drive home the two when Sam decided to stand.

"Thank you again," Mrs. Anderson spoke kindly. "I will update you soon as he wakes and when I can." She told them before turning around back to her son asleep in bed.

They spoke softly saying their goodbyes and Finn goes to open the door leading them out when he moved. Sam seen Mr. Anderson and Burt shift slightly from the corner of his eye; leaving the boy to stop as well. Brittany stopped once Sam stood still then Finn, and Blaine moved again; still time waking up.

"Blaine, honey are you…" she loses her words when she witness warm groggy honey brown eyes flutter open followed by a wakening sigh.

"Mom…" Blaine watches behind blurry eyes as his mother straightens up in her seat taking his hand into hers.

"Were here honey, do you know where you are?"

Blaine took in the words 'were' and 'where you are' he wasn't in the school anymore, he couldn't remember much of anything. The last thing he could remember was being in the choir room, being in pain and his body feeling numb. Once his eyes gain its rightful vision he glanced around the room taking in the likes of Finn, Sam, Brittany, and his parents. Behind his mom and right beside his dad he could see Burt and Carole.

"Where…" his voice was small and in predictable, his father cut in telling him he was ok and that he was in the hospital even thought Blaine thought as much before he could stop himself from speaking.

Blaine nods and his eyes moves to Sam who takes a step farther towards the other side of the bed, leaving his girlfriend to follow behind him still clenching hands. Finn stopped with his mom at the end of Blaine's hospital bed.

"Hey man, you gave us quit a scare, where happy your alright."

"What happened to… did you ever find Tina?"

"Yeah she was here; Coach Bieste took her home though," Sam said seating himself in the chair next to the bed.

"Don't worry Blaine, they caught the guy who did this, you're safe. You're going to be out for awhile but you will be good for regionals in no time." Finn assured which brought a tiring smile to his face.

His parents wanted more answers however they knew it was irrelevant to contact a nurse for their doctor, which Carole had left to do half way through Sam's talk about Tina. Soon after taking her abuses from the room she returned with his doctor.

Moments later the room settles down again now leaving only the parents and Burt alone with Blaine. It was late in the night when Kurt had arrived while Rachel and Santana gone home for now, only leaving the Hummel-Hudson and the Anderson in Blaine's room.


End file.
